1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to a curable urethane and to a composition, particularly a coating composition, containing a urethane which composition cures at low temperature, preferably ambient temperature, in the presence of moisture.
2. Some Objects of the Present Invention
There is a continuing need, particularly in the coatings industry, to provide compositions which have low curing temperatures and, preferably, which cure at ambient temperature. There is also a continuing need to provide compositions which contain ever lower concentrations of volatile organic components. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide compositions which do not depend on organic isocyanates for curing.
However, previous approaches to meet these challenges generally have involved disadvantageous compromises among desirable coating composition properties such as molecular weight of the principal film forming resin, application viscosity of the composition, low curing temperature, and desirable properties of the cured film such as water resistance, flexibility, hardness, solvent resistance, etc.
Objects of the present invention are to help meet these challenges. Additionally, an object of the present invention is to prepare new curing agents for organic polyols. Other objects of the invention will become apparent to the reader infra.